


whiskey and smoke

by ghostycactus



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, andreil with a kickstart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostycactus/pseuds/ghostycactus
Summary: amdrew and neils relationship with a bit of a kickstart





	whiskey and smoke

**Author's Note:**

> rewrote the ending of the first book for a book project, everything written here was inspired by Nora Sakavic and her characters and this is just an interpretation of how the book couldve ended

Andrew grabbed Neil by the collar of his shirt, slowly pushing him against the wall. “Don’t think I didn't know what I was getting into the second I took your broken self under my wing.” He said sharply, breathing the words into Neil’s ear.

“I-I…” Neil’s faced ran flush. He was too close, too warm, too- _SLAM_.

Suddenly, Andrew had him pinned between himself and the wall, no room to escape. Neil’s eyes closed tightly and his mind ran a mile a minute, thinking how hard and where he could punch Andrew to give him enough time to run. He couldn’t thi-

Warmth.

Soft and comforting warmth. And cigarette smoke in his lungs.

Andrew’s lips were on his, warm and soft, yet strong at the same time. He flung his eyes open, Andrew’s hazel eyes meeting his. Neil quickly pulled back, touching his lips with his fingers.

Before Neil could say anything, Andrew turned to leave and called over his shoulder, “We’ll talk more tomorrow, junkie. Oh, and here.” Andrew tossed a key, behind him, Neil fumbling to catch it. “I expect you to get some sleep, Kevin’s little star needs his beauty rest, don’t you think?” Sounding sarcastic, Andrew left the living room and headed for the front door.

.

.

.

Neil headed for his bed, curling up underneath the covers. He knew how his future was supposed to go, he would be a star player and another tragic death for the Foxes.

Neil Josten wasn’t anyone special, so why was Andrew making him rethink his future. A warm home, laughter, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes, and… cats? He did always like them, too much trouble to keep while on the run though.

Home... 

A home wasn’t a thing for Neil, he never had one and didn’t expect to ever have one while he lived. 

Andrew. Why was the asshole goalie for the worst ranking exy team in the south the one to make Neil rethink everything he was taught or had beat into him by his paranoid mother. He sat up and picked up the key, cold and sharp in his hand. Turning it over and over, rubbing his thumb along the grooves of the key, he whispered to himself, “Home…”

He finally had a home or something like it, and having the foxes on his back helped relax him into sleep, the ghost on Andrew's kiss still lingering on his lips.


End file.
